El dilema del lobo
by thisisavalidusername
Summary: Si te has quedado con ganas de saber más sobre Lupin y Tonks este es tu fic. Sabremos como se conocieron y a través de una serie de escenas breves veremos como se van enamorando. Nos pondremos en el lugar del licántropo para ver que pasa en su cabeza. Remus/Tonks. Está situado entre La orden del Fénix y el Principe mestizo.
1. Esa lunática muchacha

Bueno, este es mi primer fic publicado y posiblemente el único así que espero que lo disfruten.

Como a muchos, me encanta el personaje de Remus y me quedé con ganas de saber más sobre él y su relación con Tonks, así que voy a llenar ese hueco. Algunas escenas de como se fueron conociendo y enamorando. Vistas desde el lugar de Remus, por supuesto. Es un fic algo cursi, introspectivo y con poca acción. Un fic de Harry Potter sin Harry Potter.

La idea original fue hacer unos pocos oneshot breves como para un fic de un capitulo. Una lectura corta para sacarme las ganas de escribir. Al final, fue más largo de lo previsto, en vez de una noche tomó una semana escribirlo, y por eso lo separé en capítulos para que no fuese un solo capítulo tan largo.

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, por si aun alguien no lo sabía, no acepto demandas. Los personajes y el contexto son de JKR

* * *

**El dilema del lobo**

No supo como sucedió, cuando dejó de ser una simple relación entre colegas para ser una amistad y luego amor. No supo si las cosas se dieron naturalmente o si ella las forzó para ir ganando confianza. Lo único certero es que desde que esa chica Tonks había llegado a la Orden, su vida había cambiado.

En principio no le había llamado la atención más que al resto de los miembros de la Orden, lo cual de todos modos no era poco. Aquella bruja de aspecto siempre cambiante pero igualmente llamativo, juvenil, alegre y torpe, no sugería la imagen de eficiente aurora con que la habían anunciado. "Se lleva las mesas por delante", decían algunos, escépticos, "¿Cómo hará para esquivar los maleficios?"

Lo cierto es que los pocos que habían tenido la ocasión de verla en acción decían que era muy diferente cuando estaba "en su medio". Remus sabía muy bien que los prejuicios no llevan a nada bueno y optó por no juzgarla por las apariencias. Aunque ese pelo rosa chicle... vaya que era rara, pensó en la primera reunión de la Orden en que ella estuvo y se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo.

Pero además de la chica nueva y alocada, Tonks era sobrina de su mejor amigo Canuto. Y se llevaban bien. Charlaban largo rato recuperando años perdidos y peleaban como chiquillos con frecuencia. Así fue que un día Remus recibió una presentación más personal. La que recordaba como la verdadera vez que se conocieron. El entró a la cocina de Grimmauld Place, poco después de una transformación, lo cual lo traía malhumorado y sin muchas fuerzas. Tonks y Siruis compartían una bebida mientras charlaban animadamente.

- ¡Mira quien ha llegado! - Exclamó Siruis, con una euforia algo artificial según pudo notar Remus. Seguro no era jugo de calabaza lo que bebían - Sobrina, he de presentarte a un gran hombre y algo más que eso -le dirigió a Remus una mirada cómplice - Mi amigo Remus Lupin.

-Encantada - dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente luego de la altisonante presentación. Remus también rió un poco._ Este Sirius y sus payasadas. Pensó. _

Payasadas o no, esas pequeñas escenas le alegraban los momentos grises. Y es que nada iba muy bien por ese entonces. Además del regreso de Voldemort, Remus debía lidiar con sus propios demonios. Los tiempos que venían se presentaban más oscuros aún para los licántropos como él. A su vez él iba envejeciendo. Era joven aún pero notaba como año a año lejos de acostumbrarse a sus transformaciones, le costaba más recuperarse de ellas. Previo a la reciente restauración de la Orden del Fenix, apenas tenía pequeños trabajos en que ocuparse y si no era un desocupado completo era porque Dumbledore y otros magos conocidos de años lo llamaban para alguna tarea menor: le tenían lástima y él lo sabía. Y dependía de esa lástima para subsistir. Otros lo ignoraban o lo miraban con desdén. Incluso en la Orden del Fenix, impregnada del espíritu tolerante de Dumbledore, había podido percibir esa incomodidad desdeñosa ante su presencia por parte de algunos miembros.

En eso venía pensando cuando entró a la cocina y se encontró con tan algarábico panorama. No quería ser descortés así que aceptó la invitación de Sirius de sentarse a tomar algo con ellos.

- ¿Sábes Tonks? - le dijo Siruis a su sobrina - él es el único amigo que me queda de Hogwarts. Eramos cuatro. Los Merodeadores.

- Oh, sí, Los Merodeadores - dijo ella socarrona, poniendo los ojos en blanco para que Remus lo viera. Por lo visto no es la primera ni la segunda vez que Siruis mencionaba a sus amigos del colegio. - ¿Y tú cual de ellos eras? - Agregó dirigiendose a Remus.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó este, desconcertado

- Tu apodo. Sirius me dijo que él era Canuto, y estaba Cornamenta y no recuerdo que otros dos.

- Ah eso - dijo Remus, comprendiendo - yo soy Lunático.

- Lunático... - a la chica parecía agradarle el nombre -. Pues no pareces muy lunático que digamos - agregó observándolo con atención - ¿Por qué te llaman así?

Remus se incomodó, sospechó que ella no sabía lo que él era y antes de que pudiera conjeturar al respecto la actitud de Sirius despejó toda duda.

- Basta, sobrina - intervino de golpe -. ¿No ves que el pobre es tímido y llegó cansado? - el aspecto de Remus ayudaba mucho a esa escusa - No lo hostigues a preguntas.

- Está bien, lo siento - replicó ella ofuscada por la interrupción - Sólo estaba interesándome.

En lo que restó de la charla Tonks casi no habló, como si temiera que cualquier intervención suya por inocente que fuera, fuese a ser censurada. Aunque luego de conocer mejor a la muchacha, Remus notó que posiblemente lo hiciera para que notaran que estaba molesta por la reacción de Siruis. Por otra parte, Remus no se quedó mucho más. Se recostó a descansar.


	2. Un secreto mal guardado

Luego de eso, fueron ganando confianza a lo largo de distintas tareas de la Orden y muchas jornadas en Grimmauld Place. Por algún motivo siempre parecían coincidir y ella siempre se mostraba muy dispuesta a charlar con él. Sin darse cuenta, Remus empezó a extrañarla cuando no estaba y a disfrutar su compañía más de la cuenta. Ella por su parte, parecía lucir más provocativa que antes y al acercarse la luna llena, el lobo que empezaba a impregnar algunos de sus rasgos en Remus le hizo sorprenderse fantaseando cosas que lo avergonzaron. Por otro lado Remus iniciaba sus infiltraciones entre los licántropos liderados por Greyback para indagar si tenían vínculos con mortífagos lo cual lo hacía pasar menos tiempo en el cuartel general. Sabía que a Greyback le gustaba atacar a niños premeditadamente por lo que procuraba sacarle información de los ataques que preveía para tratar de evitarlos, sin que Greyback se diera cuenta. Cada vez que impedía que un niño estuviera a la hora clave en el lugar clave, se sentía bien, menos inútil, reconfortado de haberle ahorrado a un pequeño la vida que él llevaba. Pero todo eso no bastaba para que Tonks saliera de su cabeza.

Esa tarde, él estaba limpiando una habitación de Grimmauld Place bastante abandonada. Como era casi de esperarse a esa altura, Tonks fue a ayudarlo. Enseguida inició una charla que él, taciturno a pocos días de la luna llena, siguió con pocas palabras.

No era sólo la luna llena lo que afectaba su humor. Estaba sospechando que la muchacha comenzaba a invadir su cabeza más de la cuenta y no quería permitirse enamorarse. Era en vamo para alguien como él, y encima con alguien como Tonks, tan joven, radiante y sensual. No tenía nada que hacer con él. Para colmo, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño muy poco decente con respecto a la chica y se sentía avergonzado; como si ella pudiera saberlo.

- Siempre estás haciendo algo - dijo mientras se aprontaba a ayudarlo - Creo que nunca te he visto haraganeando por aquí. ¿Qué harás cuando la casa esté toda limpia? ¿Te dedicarás a ensuciarla para luego volverla a limpiar?

- Siempre hay cosas para hacer. Además, creo que pasará un buen tiempo antes de que esto quede limpio.

- Muy cierto. Mi familia sí que supo complicar las cosas.

Remus masculló algo como afirmando y siguió en su tarea, trantando de concentrarse en lo que hacía y no mirar a la chica que, como siempre, lucía genial.

Luego de un rato de pocas palabras, Tonks decidió buscar algo fresco y descansar un poco. Pese al invierno la tarea les había dado calor. Trajo sendos vasos de zumo fresco y se sentó frente a él.

- Estás raro hoy - le dijo ella - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No - dijo él tratando de sonar convincente - Todo está bien.

- Vaya, díselo a tu cara pues. O quedarás como un verdadero Lunático. Por cierto, nunca me contaste el por qué de ese apodo. No te va.

Remus estuvo a punto de escupir el zumo pero se contuvo. ¿De verdad no había escuchado nada aún, en todos esos meses? Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde aquella pregunta. Y muchas veces habían hablado, pero nunca de su "pequeño problema peludo". Y no parecía una buena decisión mentirle al respecto. Pero... ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al enterarse de que él era un monstruo? La posibilidad de que se distanciara de él lo abrumaba, y se vio obligado a admitir para sí lo que ya era una verdad irrefutable: estaba realmente enamorado.

- Lunático... -titubeó- Joder, Dora ¿Es necesario que te lo cuente? ¿Es necesario que sea ahora?

- Claro que no – respondió ella resuelta – ni ahora, ni nunca si no quieres. De hecho, si no es ahora... ¿Cuándo es un buen momento? ¿Aún eres tímido conmigo?

- Tienes razón – sonrió, aunque con cierta amargura y respiró hondo antes de continuar. Ella lo miraba con atención -. Verás, lo de Lunático es un juego de palabras que solían hacer mis amigos en Hogwarts, puesto que yo tengo... Digamos que tengo problemas con la luna. Con la luna llena.

Tonks no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándolo. Remus lo soltó.

- ¡Que soy un licántropo! ¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo! - subió la voz, ya no titubeaba - ¡Que soy un maldito licántropo!

Ella seguía mirándolo. Ahora con una sonrisa complaciente.

- Ya lo sabía – dijo ella y el lo miró con desconcierto – Sirius me lo contó. Lo del lincántropo, no lo del apodo, aunque entonces pude imaginarlo. No pienses mal de él. Sucedió que en Navidad yo quise saber por qué no habías pasado a saludar ni tampoco podía ir yo a saludarte. Me dijo que estabas en una misión de la Orden y yo insistí en saber más. Estaba harta de tanto oscurantismo sobre tí ¿sabes? Entonces Sirius me contó la verdad. Me dijo que tu eras un licántropo, y mencionó lo poco que él mismo sabe sobre tu misión.

- ¿Y por qué me hiciste decirlo entonces?

- Me cansé de fingir que no sé nada. Y además, aunque suene raro quería que me lo dijeras tú. Sospecho que tu mal humor de hoy tiene que ver con que se acerca la luna llena entonces.

- Si, es por eso -mintió.

Alguien llamó a Tonks desde la cocina. Le decían que la requerían en casa de sus padres.

- Parece que debo irme. Tendremos que charlarlo más adelante entonces

-Así es – dijo Remus aunque no sabía que más tenían por hablar.

- Adiós Remus – lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, que Remus creyó sentir más sobre la comisura de los labios que un beso común -. Eres muy valiente ¿Sabes? Digo, por contarme la verdad – agregó al ver que él no entendía.

-¿Valiente? - Rio-. Que ocurrencias... Adiós Dora.

- Tonks

- Me gusta como suena Dora. Y soy valiente, así que aguantaré las consecuencias.

Ella rió y se fue. Remus casi no pudo dormir esa noche, más confundido que antes.


	3. Muerte, dolor, rechazo

Sirius había muerto hacía pocos días y él, Remus, acababa de salvarse de la muerte por algún increible motivo. Caminaba lento, cojeando. A cada paso la costilla derecha le provocaba un dolor punzante y se sentía mareado luego de la maldición cruciatus

_- Así que aquí está el paladín lobo de Dumbledore - se mofaba Rodolphus Lestrange mientras observaba a Remus retorcerse en el suelo por la maldición de tortura - Ya no te veo pelear - se mofó. _

_La varita de Remus yacía en el piso a pocos centímetros de él. El ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa y al caer al piso la había perdido._

Había ido como de costumbre con los licántropos. Greyback dijo que quería hablar con él y Remus aprovechó para tratar de sacarle información sobre que haría la próxima luna llena, que estaba próxima. No pudo. No sospechó que lo esperaba el ataque del mortífago. Greyback era uno de ellos también.

_- Una varita - Lestrange miraba a la varita de Remus que acababa de recoger y a Remus alternadamente. Su expresión mezclaba sorna y desprecio mientras mantenía al licántropo petrificado en el suelo, el pie sobre su mejilla derecha aunque no era necesario pisarlo para mantenerlo quieto -. ¿Te crees un gran mago usándola cierto? ¿Te crees un mago? _

_Sintió nuevamente la maldición sobre sí. Esta vez, provenía de su propia varita. Tal vez por eso parecía un poco más leve_

No resistía más. Llevaba más de dos horas caminando -no tenía como aparecerse- pese a que afortunadamente Grimmauld Place no quedaba tan lejos. No podía caminar normalmente. Agradecía que fuera de noche porque eran pocos los peatones que lo veían (y cruzaban de acera al verlo vestido de forma extraña y caminando mal).

_De pronto la maldición paró. Lestrange miraba la varita. _

_- Menudo desperdicio. Buena varita, y tantos años bastardeada... - la partió en dos -. No la mereces, escoria. _

_Dicho esto una fuerte patada en las costillas interrumpió su intento de ponerse en pìe. Remus quedó doblado sobre si mismo esperando lo peor. Pocos días antes, Bellatrix había acabado con Siruis. Al parecer ahora llegaba su hora a manos de otro Lestrange. Dejaría solo a Harry cuando más lo necesitaba. Moriría sin decirle a Tonks lo que sentía por ella, había sido un imbécil..._

No podía rendirse. Faltaba poco para llegar. Se había comprometido a estar horas antes para la reunión de la Orden y posiblemente estuviesen inquietos por su ausencia. Además, necesitaba que le reparasen la costilla rota.

_Lestrange pareció pensar un momento que hacer, mirando al licántropo tirado en el suelo. La diversión de humillarlo había terminado para él. _

_- Encárgate de él, Greyback - dijo el mortífago -. Es tuyo, haz lo que se te plazca. Y cuida mejor a quienes metes en tu rebaño. _

_Dicho esto, se fue. Greyback se le acercó. Remus se había incorporado lentamente. Greyback no era un buen mago y eso lo envalentonó, aunque él estuviese lastimado y sin varita. _

_- Atrévete- lo desafió Remus. Si su final iba a estar a manos de Greyback, iba a darle combate hasta la última gota de sangre. Pero Greyback simplemente rió. _

_- ¿Aún quieres más? Olvídalo. Yo no quiero carne de lobo viejo. Yo quiero carne de humano joven. Psssss. - se relamío-. Y tú fuera - lo empujó con fuerza y Remus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer mientras se iba antes de que cambiase de opinión. Había salido vivo y eso era un milagro._

- ¡Remus! - Sintió que lo llamaban. Estaba a unos 50 metros del 12 de Grimmauld Place y vió que alguien corría hacia él. Era Tonks. - ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta no tenía mucho sentido, en tanto la metamorfomaga había visto como caminaba. Pero era claro que estaba nerviosa y no se podía esperar de ella nada demasiado lógico. Tal vez por eso sin siquiera asegurarse de que su estado no era grave lo abrazó.

- Estábamos preocupados por tí. Dumbledore dijo que podías haber tenido una demora sin importancia en tu tarea, pero lo cierto es que no estaba convencido. Él también estaba preocupado. Yo estaba tan preocupada. Temí perderte también a tí - sollozó. Era claro que se refería a la muerte de Sirius - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Tranquila. Estaré bien. Entremos y les cuento - dijo Remus. No tenía ganas de revivir lo que había pasado ante un público muy concurrido, pero era necesario que Dumbledore lo supiera. Tenía que saber que Greyback era un mortífago -. Creo que tengo un hueso roto ¿Quienes están allí?

- Molly, Dumbledore y Ojoloco. Aguarda aquí. Iré a avisares que llegaste y te entraremos. No camines más así.

Remus sonrió. Había caminado un par de kilómetros en ese estado. Unos metros no harían diferencia. Igual se sintió reconfortado de no tener que volver a pisar, mientras los cuatro magos lo acompañaban, llevándolo en una camilla levitante.

Una vez dentro, y arreglada su costilla con unos pocos movimientos de varita, explicó escuetamente lo que había ocurrido. No entró en detalles sobre lo que le había dicho Lestrange, que aunque eran insultos esperables de un mortífago, tenían para él algo de hiriente verdad que no quería repetir en voz alta. Molly le trajo una bebida caliente y un poco de chocolate.

- Ten esto - le dijo -. Hay cena en la cocina si luego la quieres. Pero esto te hará bien.

- Gracias Molly - sonrió. Aunque no hubiera sido atacado por un dementor, el chocolate le haría bien a su minado ánimo -. No voy a cenar. No tengo hambre. Sólo necesito descansar.

- Eso está muy bien - dijo Dumbledore, solemne pero afable -. Descansa.

- Gracias Albus. A todos, gracias. Buenas noches - se levantó y se fue. Ya podía caminar mejor por sus medios pero estaba algo flojo aún.

Esa noche Remus durmió abundantemente, pero con un sueño plagado de confusas pesadillas. La tortura, la muerte de Sirius, las palabras de Lestrange, se le aparecían de manera caótica e insistente. También el rostro de Tonks sollozando, pero no la muerte de Siruis sino la suya propia.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus despertó pero permaneció en la cama, pensando. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la reacción de Tonks con su regreso, la pérdida de su varita, que lo había acompañado desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, el hecho de que no sabía como hacer para volver a acercarse a Greyback e impedir que hiciera más mordeduras de las que ya hacía...

- Buen día, que bueno que estés despierto. No tendremos que recalentar el café – Tonks entraba con una bandeja de desayuno -. ¿Estás mejor?

- Bastante mejor sí. No era necesario que se molestasen en...

- Olvídalo. Fue Molly quien preparó el desayuno. Gustosamente te prepararía uno si quieres comer tostadas carbonizadas y café aguado. No se me da muy bien la cocina.

Tonks le dio la bandeja y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla que lo incomodó un poco. El agradeció y comenzó a desayunar mientras hablaban un poco de banalidades y luego permanecieron en silencio. Tonks lo miraba con la vista algo perdida mientras él untaba una tostada.

- Tonks... Dora... ¿te pasa algo?

Al segundo llamado ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como si la hubiesen sacado de un pensamiento profundo

- No, no, estoy bien... - dudó -. Bueno, en realidad sí pasa algo... No sé si este es el mejor momento, Remus, pero necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupado. Sintió que se le estrujaba el estómago.

- Sabes... Ayer cuando no llegabas y Dumbledore comenzó a preocuparse bastante... ¿Cómo decirlo? Tuve mucho miedo. Ni yo entendía muy bien lo que sentía, pero la idea de que quizás no te volviera a ver me hacía sentir muy mal.

Remus no dijo nada. No sabía a donde iba ni tenía muy claro a donde quería llegar Tonks con esto. Se limito a mirarla con atención.

- Y no es sólo eso. Hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo ciertas cosas que no puedo explicar. Me desconcertaban. Con lo que sucedió ayer creo que terminé de comprender, de confirmar lo que sospechaba que estoy sintiendo... Definitivamente Remus, me gustas. Y mucho. Necesitaba decírtelo, dejarlo salir. Tal vez yo te parezca una niñata tonta, pero es lo que siento.

Remus no daba crédito a sus oídos ¿Realmente estaba despierto? Era, por un lado, lo que más hubiera deseado oír: que ella sentía por él lo mismo que él por ella. Pero no sabía que decirle. Estaba impactado. Y su ser racional le decía que dejar fluir eso sería una locura. ¡Tonks no se merecía a alguien como él!

- Tonks... ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? Es fantástico para mi escuchar eso. Pero se lo estás diciendo a un _sujeto_ como yo... Diablos, no creo que sea lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Sé muy bien quien eres, Remus. Y me gustas. Eso es suficiente para que seas lo mejor para mí. Comprendo si tu no sientes lo mismo, en ese caso dímelo, no me ofenderé. Pero es el único motivo por el cual renunciaría.

- ¡No, no! - se apresuró a aclarar. Negar que ella le gustaba sería una buena forma de acabar con eso, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo - ¡Joder, Dora. Claro que me gustas! Y no te haces una idea de cuánto. Sólo que jamás hubiese osado decirlo, como tú hiciste, pues jamás creí que tú pudieras sentir lo mismo. Pero sobre todo, porque sencillamente lo nuestro no tiene futuro. Tú no puedes estar con alguien como yo. Tú tienes un gran futuro por delante, eres una gran auror, no te empañes emparejándote con un viejo lobo.

- No, Remus...

- Eso es lo que yo digo - interrumpió -. No, Dora. Es en serio - sus ojos dorados miraban firmemente a los de dora que le devolvían la mirada -. Realmente adoro estar contigo, y eres hermosa, y... - sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse - ¡Joder, que me he enamorado como un chiquillo! - espetó, molesto -. Pero esto no es para mi. Soy un hombre... ¡que digo! No soy un hombre. Soy un miserable licántropo. Para ti un viejo y pobre hombre lobo - "_escoria_"... las palabras de Lestrange resonaban en su cabeza mientras decía esto y alimentaban sus demonios interiores -. En este mundo de magos soy un paria, y eso sin siquiera pensar lo que puede ocurrir si Voldemort se alza. No quiero arrastrarte a esa vida, porque creeme, apesta.

Tonks estaba seria. Pensó un par de segundos antes de responder. Se incorporó y acercó su cara a la de Remus, tomándola con las dos manos.

- Escúchame. En primer lugar, estamos peleando contra Voldemort ¿No? No queremos un mundo regido por sus normas, así que quita esa posibilidad de su cabeza - antes de que él pudiera interrumpir agregó - Yo soy de sangre mestiza. Tampoco me iría muy bien. En segundo lugar, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas de tí mismo, porque no son ciertas.

Antes de que Remus pudiera hacer o decir nada, ella culminó sus palabras con un beso -esta vez directo a los labios de él- que lo dejó estupefacto. Aunque tenía que admitirlo ¡Que bien se había sentido! Lamentaba no habérselo podido responder.

- Dora, no, no sigas con esto...

- Shhh - lo calló - No lo arruines. Medítalo. Cuando lo hayas meditado hablaremos otra vez. Tomate todo el tiempo del mundo.


	4. Una nueva muerte y un triunfo

Remus había optado por tomar distancia de Tonks. No había sido tan difícil como era de esperar pues le tocó retomar sus infiltraciones con Greyback y los suyos. Y bastante le había costado convencerlo de que él ya no era un paladín de Dumbledore como para exponerse. Por ello, frecuentaba poco la orden y cuando lo hacía tenía buenas excusas.

Ahora Tonks y él eran "amigos". Pero él trataba de alejarse lo más posible de ella para tratar de mitigar lo que sentía y acabar con eso. Tonks en cierta forma pareció hacer lo mismo, y luego de que él la rechazara tras su primera declaración (tras unos días de "meditarlo"), estuvo varios días fría con él. Luego volvió a ser más cálida pero algo distante igual, e insistía. En alguna que otra oportunidad, cuando la ocasión daba lugar, le increpaba por su necedad, recibiendo siempre las mismas respuestas de él. Aquello de "muy viejo, muy pobre y muy peligroso" le hacía poner a la chica los ojos en blanco de exasperación.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Desde ese primer rechazo suyo, notó como el aspecto de Tonks había cambiado y su pelo se había anclado en ese color marrón mucho más triste que su anterior rosa chicle. Había escuchado decir en la Orden que la muchacha había perdido inexplicablemente su capacidad de controlar su aspecto a placer. Al parecer él era el único que sabía los motivos. Y el único culpable. Los demás se lo achacaban a la muerte de Sirius, cosa que él hacía de vez en cuando para tranquilizar su conciencia.

Eso ya no fue posible cuando vio su patronus. Estupefacto, no le quedó otra que admitir definitivamente que él era el responsable del trastocado ánimo de la muchacha y que lo que ella sentía por él no era solo un capricho postadolescente. De igual modo, la distancia no lograba que se la sacara de la cabeza, y rechazarla se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Ella posiblemente lo notara. Por eso insistía, pensó Remus.

* * *

Ahora le tocaba a Dumbledore ¡Dumbledore había muerto! Remus estaba shockeado. Aquel hombre que parecía que nunca moriría. Aquel que le había dado la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts. El bastión en la lucha contra Voldemort. Había sido asesinado. Y no era el único. Permanecía en la enfermería junto con Tonks, los Weasley, Fleur, Harry... Todos impactados como él por la muerte de Dumbledore, y los golpeados en combate: Bill había sido mordido por Greyback, aunque por un Greyback sin transformar. Era un hecho no muy usual en la historia de los hombres lobo, por lo que no se sabría como le afectaría. Remus confiaba que sería más leve que una mordedura en luna llena, mas se limitó a mantener silencio mientras la Sra Weasley se lamentaba. Sentía la mirada de Tonks taladrarlo por momentos. No quería mirarla, no podía. Estaba quebrado.

Es entonces que Fleur manifiesta que piensa seguir casándose con Bill sin importar su mordedura, y ella y la Sra Weasley se dan tregua. La que no da tregua es Tonks que salta al ataque, por primera vez, en público.

Remus le explica escuetamente que no es la misma situación y remata con su célebre frase. No quería hablar mucho delante de toda esa gente y en ese momento. Sintió fuego en los cachetes y se preguntó a si mismo si estaba tan ruborizado como le indicaba su temperatura corporal.

Remus estaba en su casa, solo. Poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore sus únicas acciones eran ver como continuar de ahora en más. Por otra parte, ya no se infiltraba entre los licántropos. No luego de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts. Golpearon la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto Remus, varita en mano

- Soy yo, Tonks

- ¿En que se c...?

- En hombre lobo. Vamos, viejo, pobre y peligroso lobo, abre.

Remus se alegró. Claramente era ella, y aunque sabía que venía una nueva ofensiva de su parte estaba contento de verla.

- Hola Dora, que raro que hayas venido por aquí ¿Algún problema? - ella negó con la cabeza- Pasa, siéntate. Lamento no haber sabido que venías. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte ¿Un té, quizás?

- No gracias... O tal vez sí. Supongo que con una taza de té de por medio podremos hablar con tranquilidad ¿no?

Remus no respondió. Solo sonrió y fue a preparar dos tazas de té. Si de hablar con tranquilidad se trata -pensó- la última escena que le había hecho en la enfermería no tenía nada de eso. Las tazas de té pronto estuvieron listas y ambos se sentaron, enfrentados en la pequeña mesa, a tomarlas.

- Hace unos días que no sé nada de ti - inició ella la conversación-. Quería saber si estabas bien. Además -agregó- temía que te hubieses enfadado por lo de la enfermería.

- ¿Enfadado? - rió - No. Estoy acostumbrado a tus embestidas ya. Aunque admito que fue incomodo que lo hicieras en ese momento, en ese lugar, con todos presentes...

- Lo sé, perdí un poco los estribos. Pero es que esto me está enloqueciendo ¿sabes? Es por eso también que decidí venir a hablar contigo aquí, donde nadie pueda interrumpir. Hace más de un año que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y te aseguro que lo he intentado. Ahora, por lo que creo y veo, tú no estás mucho mejor que yo en eso ¿o sí?

- ¿Cuál es el punto, Dora?

- El punto es que no me has respondido y es importante que respondas. Con sinceridad ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Te lo he dicho mil veces. Me gustas mucho ¿Quieres oír más? Te amo. Sí, es cierto. Creeme que me gustaría que los dos pudiéramos estar juntos. Pero estamos en un mundo complicado. Para la gente como yo es un mundo de mierda y para mí no se trata de hacer lo fácil, lo que me place, sino lo correcto...

- Bien, ya has enganchado el principio del discurso de siempre. Sé como sigue. Me quedaré con el principio ¿Te has dado cuenta que Dumbledore, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, ha caído, y que lo peor de la guerra está por comenzar?

- Sí

- ¿Nunca has pensado que así como fue él, podría ser cualquier otro, incluso nosotros mismos? Más que nunca, estamos entrando en un momento donde la vida se puede ir en un segundo ¿Aún así piensas seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

- Yo no estoy perdiendo el tiempo

- Claro que sí. Te estas prohibiendo ser feliz. Y me lo estás impidiendo a mi también. Me estás volviendo loca, he perdido mi capacidad de transformarme, y hasta soy más torpe de lo habitual. Incluso en combate, donde esa torpeza no me afectaba. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no logro ser feliz ¿Y todo para qué? Para un supuesto bien de ambos. Yo no lo puedo ver, honestamente.

- Tal vez - Remus decidió ir un poco más lejos, el discurso de siempre no lo iba a ayudar - sea porque no te haces una idea de lo que estás pidiendo. Dices que no eres feliz ¿Crees que conmigo lo serías? - viendo que ella se apresuraba a replicar le hizo una señal con la mano de que se callase - ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir estar en pareja con un licántropo? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí, fuera de los tiempos de guerra, conseguir un trabajo? ¿Sabes lo que es estar con alguien que todos los meses se transforma en un monstruo y cuyo cuerpo se desgasta tranformación a transformación? ¿Alguien que además, es bastante mayor que tú? - había ido subiendo el tono - ¡Intenta decirle a cualquiera que estás saliendo con un licántropo, a ver cómo reaccionan! Díselo a tu familia, a tus amigos, dilo en el ministerio. ¡Tú no tienes idea de en qué te metes, porque nunca lo has vivido, ni cerca! - su voz estaba quebrada. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer -. ¿Crees que nunca he pensado en bajar la guardia y dejar esto fluir? ¿Crees que no fantaseado con lo hermoso que sería? Después de todo, serás tú la que se arrepienta de la elección, no yo.

- Remus... - ella le hablo suave mientras le secaba el par de lágrimas que habían caído con los pulgares -. Tal vez sea cierto lo que dices. Posiblemente no tengo ni idea de la magnitud de lo que estoy buscando. Pero estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo, ¿ok? Ya lo has dicho tú. Yo seré quien me arrepienta si las cosas salen mal, y no me importa correr ese riesgo. Deja de martirizarte con eso ¿sí? Dejemos de especular con lo que podría pasar y veamos que es lo que realmente pasa.

- Dora... - en realidad no sabía que decir. Quería contraargumentar, pero más por necedad que por convicción. Y lo peor, no sabía como hacerlo. Respiró hondo y tomó un poco de té, medio frio. Tal vez debía dejar que hablaran sus sentimientos y que su exhausta cabeza descansara - Puede que tengas razón. Que debamos intentarlo.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó, mientras lo miraba con cierta incredulidad

- ¿En serio? Joder, por fin. Tanto tiempo intentándolo - lo abrazó y luego apoyó su frente contra la de él mirándolo fijamente -. Te amo, Remus. Y supongo que ahora sí me dejarás besarte.

- Tal vez no. Tal vez lo haga yo primero.

Dicho esto fue Remus quien comenzó el prolongado beso. Y entre besos y palabras se hizo muy tarde. Tonks accedió sin muchos miramientos a pasar allí la noche y se rió cuando Remus comenzó a hacerse la cama para él en el viejo sofá.

- ¿Bromeas, cierto? - Le preguntó ella, riendo

- No te preocupes. Esta es para mi. La cama de verdad es tuya.

- No me refiero a eso. Podemos compartirla, no seas tímido.

Remus dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No había querido sonar grosero sugiriendo eso, pero si ella lo decía...

De cualquier modo, ambos parecieron convenir - sin palabras- que no era el momento de dar un paso más en la intimidad aún. Para Remus ya habían pasado demasiadas emociones fuertes ese día. Se habían dicho muchas cosas lindas y no tanto. Luego de tanto esperar parecía sensato dar un poco de tiempo más a ciertas cosas.

Esa noche pues, compartieron cama. Remus se sintió dichoso de estar junto a Tonks como tantas veces había fantaseado. Más feliz se sintió al despertar y verla junto a él, con su pelo nuevamente color rosa chicle.

* * *

¡Terminó! Y espero les haya gustado. Por supuesto que son bienvenidos los reviews, comentarios en gral, criticas constructivas y correcciones


End file.
